A Valentine Dream
by Broony
Summary: D/S. “I thought that would wake you” Dan laughed and handed her the tray of syrup covered pancakes and fresh apple juice “Happy Valentines day”


"We'll just go through the basics first this morning, we don't want any early casualties" The ski instructor laughed as he explained to his beginner class

"Why is he laughing, that wasn't funny" Dan arched his brow bemused

"Shut up and stop being horrible" Serena nudged his side and smirked

"Erm, excuse miss, unless you know how to ski down that slope without breaking a limb or injuring another skier, there will be no talking thank you" The instructor spoke in a boss like manner with a slight cocky tone

"Sorry" Serena smiled before slyly nipping Dan's arm "You're getting me into trouble now ssh" she whispered trying not to giggle

Dan pretended to zip his lips

Dan and Serena had decided to do something a little different for their 4th valentines together. They had booked into Whistler skiing resort in Canada. Neither had ever skied before so they would be learning as a team, side by side, a new adventure they would conquer as a couple. Their rented log cabin was a basic 2 bedroom place. It was very cosy and had a homely feel to it. Trees surrounded their balcony separating each cabin. The front deck overlooked a meadow which made for a delightful morning view. The sparse furnishings making each room appear larger.

Once the class was over they were each sent in their groups to different areas as they took their turns to try the mini slopes, Dan was next

"I'll be watching" Serena tried to kiss him but was blocked by their protective ski gear "I hate having to wear all of this, it's too bulky and isn't fashionable

"She whined

"It's bulky for a reason sweetie, I mean your not going to go skiing in a bikini and sarong, or in a new Gucci dress" Dan stuck out his tongue and pulled his goggles down "Wish me luck"

"Break a leg" Serena laughed

Dan just stared at her "So not funny"

He edged himself closer to the start of the slope and hesitantly looked down "Would you like to go first darling" He tried to stall

"No thanks" She declined "I want to see my big strong man try it first" She snorted "Your not scared now are you?"

"Me, scared? Of course not" Dan said with strained confidence "I'll show you how it's done"

"Good"

Dan began to sweat but blamed it on his heavy attire. He tilted his head from side to side as if psyching himself up. Serena looked on at him amused she knew he was scared, she knew from the moment he began to ramble on about everything and anything. She had a devilish plan

"Dan, have you seen that man down there? Doesn't he look the double of Eric?

"I can't see that far down Serena"

"Well go find out then" She said as she slapped his back with force. He flung his arms in the air and squealed like a little girl when she pushed him across the edge and down the slope

"Look at my baby go" She clapped her hands and burst into a fit of giggles "Your doing great sweetie" she shouted down to him between chokes of laughter

She watched nearly wetting herself as he made it down the last bit of the slope on his ass, covered in snow

She decided against going down the slope so took the easy way and took off her skies walking down the steps that were nearby

"Did you enjoy that? Wasn't it funny?" she said as she sat down beside him on the snow

"I'm in hysterics can't you tell" Dan deadpanned but couldn't help the smile forming on his lips "I see you took the easy way down"

"I thought it was for the best after watching you"

"You know I would have gone down eventually if you hadn't of catapulted me down"

"It was well worth it" She laughed again as she pictured his flailing arms and squeals

"I'll get you back" Dan pouted. He stood up and grabbed a handful of snow behind Serena's back pulling her up with him. He looked into her eyes as he yanked the back of her trousers placing the snow down her pants

It was his turn to watch her squirm now. She screamed and withered about cursing him "DAN, I'm gonna kill you" she chased after him with a snowball

"Told you I would get you back" Dan smiled as she tumbled them both to the ground slapping his face with the snow

"Ok were both even now"

"Let's go sledging?" Dan excitedly said

"Sledging? Were not kids Dan"

"You can never be too old for sledging now come on"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mmm" Serena mumbled when Dan sat behind her legs out stretched touching her own. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a marshmallow topping. They sat on the rug in front of the blazing log fire. The crackling of the fire was the only sound to be heard. They had turned all of the lamps off and just let the light of the fire cast a glow.

"Are you happy?" Dan asked

"When I'm with you, always"

He smiled

"Would you have done anything different in these last 4 years?" Serena asked as she cupped the mug of chocolate and leaned back into his chest tilting her face upwards to look into his eyes

"Nothing, whatever happened in those years is what got us here, to this moment. I wouldn't change a thing" Dan said placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose "would you?"

"No" she shook her head enthusiastically and sipped the hot drink unbeknownst to her leaving cream around her top lip

"You look silly" Dan laughed as she looked at him quizzically

"How?" she smiled. Dan kissed her and slowly let the tip of his tongue lick across her top lip moping up the left over cream sending shivers down her spine, and for once not from the coldness. He pulled back knowing the contact had left some in the corner of his own mouth. "Now we both look silly" He whispered

"No, you licked I mean cleaned me" Serena snorted letting a smile play on her face

Serena turned herself slightly in his arms so that her side was resting against his chest. "You mucky pup" she teased as she ran her index finger down the corner of his mouth, pausing at the crease of his lips. He opened his mouth and gently ran his tongue along her finger licking off the cream, never breaking the eye contact

"How erotic Mr Humphrey" Serena chuckled

"Way to ruin a moment. Future Mrs Humphrey"

Serena looked at him in awe "future Mrs Humphrey"

"Yes, one day" he smiled back "You are going to make the most beautiful bride"

"I can't wait for that day, Serena Humphrey? I like the sound of that" she said dreamily and looked up, the fire light reflecting in her eyes

"It sounds perfect" Dan said as he squeezed her waist

"I've already planned our wedding" Serena laughed feeling slightly embarrassed

"Have you? When did you do that" he chuckled

"The moment I knew we were forever" she whispered and turned back around so her back rested against his chest

"Tell me" Dan intertwined their fingers together and kissed the back of her head

"You really want to know" Serena asked amazed he was so interested. Obviously she still had things to learn about him, he would be marrying his dream girl after all, of course he was interested

"I do"

Serena tightened the grip on their locked fingers and took a breath before she began to spill the details of their future wedding. "Well, we will be engaged for about a year, year and a half so I can plan the wedding, I don't want a wedding planner I want to do it myself. Blair can help. We'll have a small intimate wedding with all our family present. I'll have the most beautiful princess like dress, strapless with Swarovski crystals on the bust an...

..Isn't it bad luck if I know what the dress will look like" Dan questioned

"Well sort of, its bad luck to see me in my dress before the wedding, but its fine, don't worry" Serena said anxious to continue

"Sorry for interrupting, carry on" Dan smiled as she lent back

"My bridesmaids will be in light blue, like a sky blue" Serena gestured with her hands getting excited. "Your vest and cravat will be the same blue colour matching, and whoever you choose as best man as well. I'll have white roses as my bouquet with a hint of blue, as will the bridesmaid have white roses but they'll have a blue ribbon tying them together. We'll have flowers going up each side of the aisle, and I want us to do our own vows" Serena couldn't contain her joy as she described their wedding

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Dan asked attentively

"I would like Eric too" Serena replied "do you think that's alright?"

"I think he'll be honoured"

They each fell silent as they pictured their day, exactly the way Serena had wanted

"So what will I have to do for this wedding then?" Dan laughed

"Just turn up" Serena stuck out her tongue "you proud? I've arranged our wedding and where not even engaged yet"

"Very"

………………………………………………………………………..

After more playful banter in front of the fire they washed up their cups and got into bed

"It's officially Valentines day in 2 hours" Serena said as she pulled Dan over so he could lay his head on her chest

"I know, I have a little plan for us tomorrow" Dan closed his eyes as he felt her fingers continuously run through his hair as she played with his ear with her other hand

"Plan? We agreed no presents though right"

"Yes a plan, nothing too exciting so don't get your hopes up, and yes no presents" Dan of course had gotten her a gift before they had agreed on the no presents so he would have to give her it

"Come closer sweetie" Serena placed her hands on the sides of his face and tugged slightly. Dan obeyed and let his head fall into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Serena tilted her head so she was leaning it against the top of his own and ran her fingernails up and down his back as the other caressed his cheek just waiting for sleep to overtake them

……………………………………………………………………..

"Wake up beautiful" Dan blew on her face and tried to wake the sleeping beauty "I have breakfast but I guess since your asleep I'll have to eat it all by myself"

Serena's eyes shot open, horrified at the thought of him taking away the food

"I thought that would wake you" Dan laughed and handed her the tray of syrup covered pancakes and fresh apple juice "Happy Valentines day"

"Happy Valentines Day to you too" Serena gave him a quick kiss

"Listen, I know we said no presents but I had already bought it"

"But I don't have one for you Dan" Serena said feeling slightly guilty

"I don't need one, you are the only gift I need" Dan smiled

"Sweet, have you been working on your lines?" she teased

"I try" Dan tried to stifle a laugh "It's only a daft little thing anyway"

Serena put the tray on the bedside table and clapped her hands signalling she wanted her present

"OK so I didn't want you to feel left out so I thought I would get you a little friend" Dan paused to stand up and retrieve the gift from his bag "She'll never answer you back and argue, she's not untidy and she always looks smart" he smirked "here"

Dan had bought Serena her own Cabbage Patch Doll; she had loved Cedric the moment she laid eyes on him. It had long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a red dress

"Aww Dan, I love it" Serena said excitedly taking the doll from his hands "Cedric will have a playmate now" she chirped

"Yeah, I think he's getting sick of my company" Dan mockingly rolled his eyes

"Thank you sweetie" Serena pulled him into a hug and gave him a longing kiss "We'll name her Cally"

"OK you go get showered and I'll clear up the dishes" Dan said pulling out of her embrace

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Dan, come here a minute please I have an idea2 Serena shouted from the bathroom

"That can't be good then" he joked and opened the door mesmerised by the view that greeted him

Serena had decided against the shower opting for a bath instead, she had covered herself in bubbles, her hair damp from the condensation. She gave him a devilish look, her eyes twinkling with mischief

"I was thinking, why don't we just stay indoors today, I mean I don't think they have skies that will fit Cally and I don't want her to feel neglected" she said as the corner of her lips turned upward

"But I thought we could go skiing this morning then have a look around town for awhile then go out for a romantic meal "

"I'll cook you a nice romantic meal" Serena suggested

"Serena the last time you tried to 'cook me a romantic meal' you gave me food poisoning, I was ill" Dan laughed "my chicken was still nearly clucking"

"When I said 'I'll' what I really meant was 'you' "Serena flashed her teeth "come closer, I wont bite, unless you ask me too"

Dan knew as soon as he got nearer he was a gonna his plans would change in an instant to oblige to Serena

"I just want a kiss" Serena raised her eyebrows. She cupped some bubbles at her side hiding it from Dan who was walking towards her

"Well now that I can do" his voice husky

As soon as he lent down, his face only centimetres from hers she lifted her hand and blew the bubbles into his face causing his to squeeze his eyes tight causing them both to laugh

"You think that's funny do you" Dan tried to be stern but failed miserably. He jumped in the bath with her causing some of the water to spill over the sides

"Dan, you've still got your clothes on" Serena shrieked nearly being drowned by the splashing water

"I'm killing two birds with one stone though, washing my clothes and myself" Dan cheekily replied "Now about this plan of yours, do we get to have sex at least 3 times?"

"3 times are you kidding me…………..I was hoping we'd be able to break our record with at least 5" Serena tugged his collar and brought his face to hers

"I love you" Dan said

"I love you too, shall start with round 1" she captured his lips in a hungry kiss as they sunk lower into the tub


End file.
